yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Waterfall of Dragon Souls
なる | romaji_name = Yūreinaru Genrō | trans_name = Secluded Ethereal Waterfall | image = WaterfallofDragonSouls-MP18-EN-SR-1E.png | card_type = Trap | property = Normal | passcode = 23068051 | effect_types = Effect | vilore = Kích hoạt 1 trong các hiệu ứng sau; ● Thêm 1 quái thú Huyễn Long từ Bộ bài của bạn vào tay bạn. ● Gửi bất kỳ số quái thú Huyễn Long từ tay bạn và/hoặc ngửa mặt từ sân của bạn vào Mộ; rút bài bằng với số quái thú mà bạn đã gửi vào Mộ +1. | lore = Activate 1 of these effects; ● Add 1 Wyrm-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. ● Send any number of Wyrm-Type monsters from your hand and/or face-up from your field to the Graveyard; draw cards equal to the number of monsters you sent to the Graveyard +1. | fr_lore = Activez 1 de ces effets ; ● Ajoutez 1 monstre de Type Wyrm depuis votre Deck à votre main. ● Envoyez un nombre de votre choix de monstres de Type Wyrm depuis votre main et/ou face recto depuis votre Terrain au Cimetière ; piochez un nombre de cartes égal au nombre de monstres que vous avez envoyés au Cimetière +1. | de_lore = Aktiviere 1 dieser Effekte; ● Füge deiner Hand 1 Monster vom Typ Wyrm von deinem Deck hinzu. ● Lege eine beliebige Anzahl Monster vom Typ Wyrm von deiner Hand und/oder offen von deiner Spielfeldseite auf den Friedhof; ziehe Karten in Höhe der Anzahl der Monster, die du auf den Friedhof gelegt hast, +1. | it_lore = Attiva 1 di questi effetti; ● Aggiungi 1 mostro di Tipo Wyrm dal tuo Deck alla tua mano. ● Manda un qualsiasi numero di mostri di Tipo Wyrm dalla tua mano e/o scoperti dal tuo Terreno al Cimitero; pesca carte pari al numero di mostri che hai mandato al Cimitero +1. | pt_lore = Ative 1 desses efeitos; ● Adicione 1 monstro do Tipo Wyrm do seu Deck à sua mão. ● Envie qualquer número de monstros do Tipo Wyrm da sua mão e/ou com a face para cima no seu campo para o Cemitério; compre cards igual ao número de monstros que você enviou para o Cemitério +1. | es_lore = Activa 1 de estos efectos; ● Añade a tu mano, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo de Tipo Wyrm. ● Manda al Cementerio cualquier cantidad de monstruos de Tipo Wyrm en tu mano y/o boca arriba en tu Campo; roba tantas cartas como la cantidad de monstruos que mandaste al Cementerio + 1. | ja_lore = ①：以下の効果から１つを選択して発動できる。 ●デッキから幻竜族モンスター１体を手札に加える。 ●手札及び自分フィールドの表側表示モンスターの中から、幻竜族モンスターを任意の数だけ墓地へ送って発動できる。自分は墓地へ送ったモンスターの数＋１枚をデッキからドローする。 | ko_lore = ①: 이하의 효과에서 1개를 선택하고 발동할 수 있다. ●덱에서 환룡족 몬스터 1장을 패에 넣는다. ●패 및 자신 필드의 앞면 표시 몬스터 중에서, 환룡족 몬스터를 임의의 수만큼 묘지로 보내고 발동할 수 있다. 자신은 묘지로 보낸 몬스터의 수 + 1장을 덱에서 드로우한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Wyrm | action = * Adds from Deck to hand * Sends from field to Graveyard for cost * Sends from hand to Graveyard for cost * You draw cards | misc = Variable effects | database_id = 12992 }}